


Cosmic Order

by Lilablassblau



Category: Castle
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Javi, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilablassblau/pseuds/Lilablassblau
Summary: "Kevin has Javier wrapped around his fingers and everybody knows it" - or the one where Javier is an obtuse idiot, Kevin pretty sneaky and the rest knows exactly what they are up to.
My first entry to the Rysposito SecretSanta.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/gifts).



> My first fill for the Rysposito SecretSanta prompted by the wonderful detective_rysposito. Enjoy, my lovely friend.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone.

“Uh, coffee!”

Neither the bright smile, nor the fast grabbing of what had been Javier’s coffee was surprising to anyone in the precinct. His partner took a sip and sighed with obvious content, ignoring Javier’s half hearted glare.

“You know I made that for me,” he grunted, but already took another cup from the shelf. Kevin just smiled at his partner, humming a ‘yes!”, while already turning to get back to his desk again. So far, so normal.

No, what was surprising was the loud whipping sound Karpowski made. Not even the quick glare Javier aimed at the small woman helped. He had noticed subtle quips a week ago one night at The Old Haunt, when Javier had been on driver duty, but still picked up his boyfriend’s drinks, who had a minor injury to his left foot. Back then, his protective mode had just clicked, when Kevin had winced and looked up at Javi with his puppy eyes, so - grunting and eye rolling - the man pushed him back on the bench and started to pick his beverages of choice. Lanie thought it was downright adorable to see the hardened cop fuss over his partner.

The rest apparently had figured one thing and one thing only: Javier Esposito was whipped. Not just a bit in love and therefore happy to oblige to his love’s wishes more readily. No, he was wrapped about his partner’s very clever fingers. And Javier Esposito would be damned if he let that go unchallenged. He had marched into Iraq for fuck’s sake, he could stand his man when it came to his boyfriend.

Determined he went after the other.

“You know what? Next time make your own coffee,” he grunted out quickly and took the cup from Kevin with a huff. Kevin looked at him with a stunned gape, but mumbled a quiet, “sure thing, Javi.” And yes, the slightly hurt tone almost made him turn around again and apologize, but he had to set boundaries once, right?!

Kevin actually seemed to feel bad about the coffee, as he always would, when Javier got moody. At least the sandwich he gave him during a short break was a good indication. Especially, since it was the sandwich from the little cafe at his block and how the hell Kevin managed to get it during the short time he had been gone, he could not tell. Javier was rather smug, when he opened it and made quite a show in front of everybody, noting - loudly - how considerate it was from his partner to do go such lengths for him.

“Wow, Kev, that shop is like five stations away from here,” he said, while unwrapping the coveted food. LT looked at the well packed snack with a nod of respect. “Really, that’s quite some effort you put for me and, well, something I like,” he continued, when Lieutenant Fellini passed by. “Well, I’m glad you like it,” Kevin answered slowly, a strange mix of a beginning frown and polite smile on his face.

“What's with your partner, today?” Castle whispered, when he caught Kevin relatively alone at the murder board. Kevin still looked towards said partner, a sour look on his face, when Javi showed off the jalapeños and spread his arms wide to indicate the miles the cafe was away from here. When the five stations via underground had spread into miles upon miles, Kevin did not know, but it annoyed him enough that Kevin refused to tell Javi that his sister had picked it up and they had met outside quickly. “I have no idea.”

The case caught up with them and things seemed to go back to normal until, well, until Javi slammed the door close in front of him, when he wanted to leave their surveillance car and for a minute Castle thought that their youngest team member looked actually hurt and that the door had hit him, but then the look was replaced by clear anger. “He has to be fucking kidding me,” he mumbled. Loud enough for Beckett feeling the need to butt in. “He is a dick, but can it wait until we got our killer?”

Kevin’s head whipped around, he was in full SWAT-gear already, and Castle leaned back, when he saw the fierce look on the other’s face.

“Afterwards, feel free to kick that idiot’s ass,” Beckett also said, maybe also startled by that look. Gripping the door-handle in one hand, the assault rifle in the other, he sighed, closed his eyes, then everything was replaced by a mask of professionalism. “Okay, let's roll." 

It was a surprisingly smooth operation. If you overlooked Detective Esposito going Rambo and pushing the doors in with his body weight and then slamming into their suspect after shooting him into the foot. As soon as their perp was in custody and they had their weapons put away, Detective Ryan had enough of that bullshit and dragged his partner behind himself down the alley with a clear, “We have to talk.”

Castle tried to follow, because that sounded like an epic showdown, but was stopped by Beckett’s hand on his left ear.

Kevin only stopped, when they were out of sight and hearing. “Wanna tell me, what's gotten into you today?”

“Nothing, why?” Javi replied, not meeting the other’s eyes.

“Okay. Let me refresh your memory then. Yes, I took your coffee, but only because you always make me my coffee. And yes, I brought you that fucking sandwich as you seemed to be a bit winded up and as a partner and boyfriend you take care of your guy. I have no idea though why you were all pissy about the coffee or so over top about that sandwich and don't get me started on slamming that door right into my face. Still going with ‘nothing’?”

By now, Kevin had him backed against the wall, fuming with anger. And any other time, and Javier would have been completely into that kind of foreplay, but he was very well aware that one more wrong step and there would be neither foreplay nor actual play for a long time coming. Still, if Javier could be one thing it was headstrong, ‘obtuse’ might have been Kevin’s word once. “Just doing my thing, you know, baby. And it doesn't hurt, when you pamper me now and then. You know taking care of your man,” he tried the smooth approach.

Kevin stared at him and then looked up, seeming to think over something. He then rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. “Is it about the ‘whipping’-thing?” He made a surprisingly good impression of an air whip, complete with a whooshing sound. 

“I--.” He could not really admit to it, but the guilty look said it all.

“Jesus Christ, Javi, you can't be serious. Are you telling me that they got to you with that Alpha-crap? Weren't you telling me two years ago that you don't give a shit about homophobic bigots and therefore we would not hide anything?”

“And I still stand by it.”

Crossing his arms, Kevin continued his impromptu interrogation.

“Then why is how we interact between each other now a problem?”

“Well you - and then I?”

“You afraid of being the girl here?”

“You are softer. And sweater vests. And I'm not--.”

“Javier, they are cops. That's how we deal with mushy things, we are being obtuse idiots. Besides the fact that I’ll sick the female Ryans on you just to teach you how scary girls are, I don't give a fuck what they think who I am in our relationship and neither should you.” 

He had called him ‘Javier’. Kevin never called him by his full name. Unless - yes, he was in serious trouble. However, Javier had not served for four years in special forces and had been a cop in New York for eight, if he would be intimidated easily. This here was his line of defense and damn it, he would defend it. “Sure thing, babe, but we should not interrupt the cosmic order here. Me, special forces, you liking honeymilk, it is clear who should be in charge.”

“Wha--?”

“As you said, you aren't bothered about your feminine side, me neither by the way, especially last night--.”

The confusion was replaced with clear anger, Kevin suddenly stepped away, straightened his suit and clearly bit back his first reply. “Fine,” he suddenly grit out and turned around.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Drawing a bubble bath and calling Jenny to bitch about my boyfriend. You know, girl-stuff,” he snapped back over his shoulder.

“What about tonight?”

“Go out with your buddies, drink, be a man, how the fuck should I know what guys do?”

“What about us?”

“I have a migraine,” was the last reply before he stepped out of the alley again, leaving a crushed partner behind.

“Hey, Beckett, need me back at the precinct tonight?” He asked Beckett, his car-keys already in hand.

“Na, nothing that has to be done tonight anymore. See you in the morning.”

Ryan gave a grateful nod. “Could you give Mr. Cosmic order a lift home? I might be tempted to strangle him otherwise.” Both Castle and Beckett exchanged quick looks, while they saw Espo’s dismayed face. That talk seemed to have made things worse. 

“And what will you do?” Castle asked carefully, but Ryan was already on his way to their red Charger. 

“Disrupting the cosmic order,” was the reply before he shut the door forcefully and drove away.

Castle and Beckett turned to their remaining partner, both with raised eyebrows. “Javi?”

“He will come back, you'll see.”

They stood there for a few uncomfortable and quiet moments, but no red Charger reappeared.

Beckett interrupted the silence. “Cosmic order?”

“He is just having a hissy fit, ‘cause I don't pamper his ass for a day.”

“I know a lot of people that would gladly pamper his ass, you know,” Castle mused and Espo’s immediately got into his face. “Come again?”

“I-uh, just saying that you might turn the obnoxious jerk part down a bit and appreciate--,” Castle stammered, silently congratulating himself for not hiding behind Beckett. When Espo though lunged at him, he stepped behind Beckett with a squeak and was glad Beckett just raised unimpressed brows at her colleague. “I, maybe you talk to-- I’ll wait over there?” Castle was not easily scared, but he would not stay near Espo in his enraged boyfriend state. He could admit outright that he left that to his wife.

“He has got a point, you know,” Beckett said dryly after she had waited for Castle to hide in the car.

Javi groaned, but Kate lifted her hand. “I'm just saying that to me it appeared less to be him with the hissy fit.” Javi rolled his eyes, but listened. “And that you should be careful not to complicate something good just because of some stupid teasing. I mean you are happy, aren't you?”

With a sigh, he nodded. Of course he was. From the late night shared showers to early cuddling in bed, he was so head over heels for his guy, he was more than willing to fulfill Kevin’s wishes in a blink of an eye. “So, you don't think, he changed me?”

Kate snorted and shook her head at his partner, leaning against the car. “Sure, he did.” Javi opened his mouth in protest, but Kate continued. “But who says, for worse?”

 

*************************

 

Sleeping without Kevin sucked. Waking up without Kevin sucked, having breakfast without him sucked. He had been tempted to call many times, but refrained from it, figuring Kevin needed space. Instead he had called Lanie, quite aware of the irony of talking it out over wine with his girlfriend after he had insisted on his alpha status.

And now that he headed back to work, he knew he could not care less if some jealous idiots could not handle some happiness. He had even picked up chocolate and that leather bound edition of Henry V. and had put it on the desk for everyone to see. He was determined to set things right.

Kevin was not there yet, so he made some coffee as well. Sugar and milk just the way he liked it. He waited for his partner, while fidgeting nervously behind his desk. Every time the elevator opened, he couldn't help the nervous stare, but his partner never stepped through the doors. It was eight already, the coffee cold and the Irishman still was nowhere to see. With a sigh he went to the break room to brew a fresh cup.

“Damn, what happened there?” Behind him Miller spoke up. “I don't know, but I'm liking it,” Karpowski replied. Miller shook his head at his partner and Karpowski wiggled her eyebrows. She nodded at Espo. “Better watch out for your boy, Espo,” she quipped and received a startled look from Javier, but before he could ask what the hell he was talking about, Miller has dragged her away by her arm with a mumbled, “Survival skills, Ros, that's exactly what I meant.”

The coffee maker started to hiss furiously and dragged his eyes back to his initial task. A quick look told him, their was not enough water. Cursing silently, he pushed the out button and started from scratch. With great care, he filled the cup again. He once or twice had seen Kevin create forms with milk foam and now that he tried himself, he realized how hard it was. To top it all of, he burned himself on the stupid metal. Refraining from cursing even more, he shook his hand.

“Is that for me?”

The voice was too close to not jump in surprise. It was Kevin’s voice, but it was much lower than usual. “Kevin--,” His voice drifted off, when he had turned around. His partner wore very well fitted jeans, just on the border of too tight and hugging his body in all the right places. His grey shirt had a lower v-neck and emphasized muscles people rarely knew were even there. The shirt was partly and rather carelessly stuffed in the front, so the badge could be clipped to the brown, sturdy belt. His gun seemed to hang lower then usual and the hairstyle seemed to be straight out of the bed. Sturdy boots and a leather jacket completed a look that Javier could only describe as hot.

“Is that for me?” Kevin gestured at the cup, Javier made a strange sound that could be a ‘yes.’, but also just a confused ‘huh?’. It didn't stop Kevin too long, who stepped closer, almost touching the other. He leaned forward, his hands slowly nearing Javier’s neck, but then suddenly reaching behind the older detective with a smile.

“Wha--?!,” Javier managed to bit out, feeling the body heat of the other too much.

Kevin’s hand darted forward again, reaching for Javier’s hand. He then wrapped a tissue around it, while looking at Javier intensely. “You spilled some,” he said softly, as if that explained everything. Both men looked at the hand, while Kevin finished cleaning it in a manner that could only be described as meticulous. Quickly, the used paper towel was thrown to the nearest bin, while Kevin continued to hold his boyfriend’s hand, frowning.

“Did you hurt yourself?”

Javier shrugged, still not able to say anything, his eyes glued to the other man. His hand was lifted up to Kevin’s eye level, warm fingers slowly massaging it, while avoiding the red fingers. With a continuing frown Kevin lifted them even closer to his face and suddenly Javier felt that hot, moist breath from Kevin’s mouth and then soft lips touched one finger after the other. A strangled noise worked itself out of Javier’s throat, but besides a knowing smile, he didn't stop his touches.

“They feel a bit hot,” Kevin whispered and Javier just nodded. “We should cool them,” he declared and the Hispanic detective let himself guide to the near sink.

The cold water hit him and so did some of his own will and ability to speak. “Kev,” he grunted out.

“Yes, babe?”

“What are you doing?”

With a smile Kevin looked up, while he wrapped the wet hand in a towel. He leaned forward once more and with a gasp Javier noticed a hand creep between his legs and - fuck - gently grab his cock and balls. He felt warm breath on his right ear. “Disrupting the cosmic order,” Kevin whispered.

All of the sudden, he stepped back, all of his warmth gone, straightening up and taking the cup next to them. He looked into the foam with a funny smile. “What's that?”

It took him two “Uhm”s and one clearing of his voice to say, “a heart.”

Kevin suddenly grinned at him, beaming at the tragic attempt melting in the cup. And there was the guy he had fallen in love with several years ago. Shamelessly open with his affection and happy to receive any declaration of affection. And that's why he had started to make that coffee every day, rub his feet when they hurt and pick up some damn drinks at the bar if needed. Just to see that happy smile that told him exactly how Kevin felt about his partner.

“Aaww, thanks, babe,” Kevin then just said with a wink and walked back to their desks.

Javier remained where he was, blinking. He took a few steadying breaths, willing every visible reaction to that encounter to disappear, then he couldn't help a small laugh. Damn him and his perceptive mind. Kevin knew him too damn well and therefore knew that words only got so far with his thick headed partner. And he could only guess, how Kevin had brooded in his department, cursing his emotionally challenged lover, until he saw some of his old Narco-attire and had hatched that insane plan to show his man how much it did not matter how they showed their affections and that, damn it, he was not some dainty flower. Disrupting the cosmic order, eh?! Javier grinned to himself. 

“Whipped again, hmm?”

Karpowski stood next to him again, obviously had watched most of their encounter.

“You know, Karpowski, if you had someone with such talented fingers, you would be, too,” he replied with a grin and much to Javier’s satisfaction the woman just blinked at him.

“Now, if you excuse me, I have to restore some order.”

He stalked to Kevin’s desk. The younger man just looked wistfully at the book, hands caressing the leather binding as if it was one of the most precious gifts in the world. And it must be for Kevin, as he knew that Javier only associated Shakespeare with that guy from English class he had been forced to read.

Javier saw also how he absent mindedly swirled the wooden stick in his cup, then licked it once before he threw it away. Everything about Kevin's movements suddenly seemed to be innuendo and yes they should talk about Javier’s yesterday behavior, but this right here had to be taken care off right now.

He leaned over the other, his hands softly knitting the shoulders, the tense knots betrayed Kevin’s actual mood. He continued messaging them, knowing how much his boyfriend loved a good massage and how much it turned him on. And yes, he was still vaguely aware that they were in the middle of the precinct and technically Gates had told them, quite strictly, that when at work they had to keep their affections to a minimum of they wanted to remain partners. While he worked a rather stubborn muscle, Javier realized that they always had abided to the rule, never once, even at the beginning, when there couldn't be enough sex, did they sneak in a quickie around here. Not even in their car. And they also never had anything resembling makeup sex. Once, in another life and with a volatile fiancé it had been a normal thing, but with Kevin he, yes, bickered and sometimes even fought, but as scary as Sonia might have thought she was, Kevin had a gun and a very good aim. All things considered, it was a stupid idea, but those were the best stories, right?

With a smile, Javier leaned forward. “We should talk,” he whispered. As if he had been woken up from a dream, Kevin blinked his eyes open, but then simply nodded. Javier quickly reached into his drawer and with a smile quickly found two vital items, putting them in his pockets fast. He then nodded down the hall. Kevin followed Javier with a frown, who had to fight down a smile, when he saw Castle and Kate’s worried faces. At least they would not follow them. He stopped at the storage room, waited for Kevin to step into and closed the door.

He registered the cute wrinkles on the other’s forehead and before he could lick his lips in worry, Javier stepped forward with a predatory smile. “You are unbelievable,” he finally said.

Kevin only managed to get out an “I” before lips were on his mouth and he was backed against the one free wall, a broom that had been leaning against it, clattered to the ground, while Kevin melted against the kiss. His mouth opened willingly and Javier slipped his tongue inside and his hand seeked his hair, burying his fingers in it, holding the head in place. The other hand quickly found the belt.

Kevin gasped, when the hand slipped inside his pants. “What?” He managed to get out, but never leaned away from the touch. He didn't try to stop Javier either, when his pants and shorts were ripped down, exposing him to the cold air and making it very hard to explain their position to anyone coming in here. When Javier’s warm hands closed around Kevin’s half hard dick, they couldn't care less about rules and consequences.

Kevin wrapped his hands around Javier’s neck, drawing him nearer with a chuckle. After two years going steady, their initial frantic encounters had quieted down to loving, slower sex. It was still enjoyable as both knew what the other liked, but this needy touching was a nice change to their routine and Javier was so very good with his hands and mouth and - Kevin bit back a too loud groan, when Javier squeezed his now full erection.

“Can we--?” Javier napped at his neck, while stroking him. For a second, he thought the younger man came to his senses, when his eyes flickered to the door, but then he nodded with an excited grin.

“Are you--?” another squeeze, another groan.

Moving a bit away from his target, Javier roamed around his jacket and pulled out a small package.

“What the--?” Now, Kevin was startled, maybe even suspicious, but Javier quickly picked up pace again with his hand, while quietly explaining: “Two years ago, Christmas party, Lanie’s way of telling me ‘to get on that guy’.”

An amused chuckle vibrated through Kevin’s chest, while his boyfriend quickly moved to the next target. He was already nicely loose, because of their quick foreplay and Javier was more than pleased to feel how easily he could move two fingers around that twitching hole. He enjoyed dragging that part out as it always left Kevin in a quivering, incoherent mess, but as the chance of being caught was rather real, he welcomed any chance of a real quickie.

Kevin’s hands opened with eased practice Javier’s belt and pants and then his hands were on Javier’s own almost upright dick.

When he was sure that Kevin could take him, he unceremoniously turned the younger man around and entered him with a barely restrained moan. He bent forward, kissed away the few drops of sweat between hair and shirt, mumbling, “te amo, mi corazón.” until the shaking died down to pleasing shivers and then he started to move.

It had been a while since they had had sex standing and therefore he had to adjust his posture a few times. Suddenly though, Kevin threw his head back, nearly knocking into him, biting his lips, obviously trying hard to remain quiet. With a satisfied smirk, Javier saw his lover come undone, and picked up his pace, quickly pounding into him. He felt the shaking of the body and the tightening of the hole and reached around to stroke the leaking cock. Kevin’s left hand reached behind himself, circling around his neck. He drew Javier in for a passionate kiss. Suddenly, he went still and with a swallowed moan, he came, Javier’s hand quickly sticky with semen. As it usual was, Kevin’s orgasm drew the other man over the edge as well.

They remained unmoving at the wall, catching their breath. Javier softly knocked his head against the other’s shoulder. “Damn,” he whispered softly and with a small grimace removed himself from his still shaky partner. Yup, they had made a mess. He did come completely prepared though and took out a package of wet tissues, first cleaning his hand, then his cock and then took care of Kevin, who started to laugh in the middle. Javier’s glare was very half hearted, when he turned Kevin around to clean him first and dress him again.

“Cosmic order restored?” Kevin managed to get out between giggles, much too pleased with himself, but also way too adorable with his laugh and scrunched up nose, for Javier to get angry at him. Instead, he kept fussing over his boyfriend until he looked presentable to the public out there again. When he finally stepped back, Kevin still had that fucked out look in his eyes, but the rest was put together so well that they had a good enough case of countable deniability.

Kevin read his intention easily, therefore squared his shoulders a bit and nodded at the older man. Yes, they were ready to face to world again. Before Kevin could push past, presumably to head for the restrooms to clean himself properly, Javier stopped him by the elbow. Kevin looked at him earnestly, just realizing by the touch that his partner had something on his mind.

“About yesterday-- I don't want you or me--.”

Kevin just nodded.

“We, I do like-,” his voice drifted off, not sure how to put into words what he wanted to express. Kevin smiled gently. “I know,” he just said.

“I don't want us to change, Kev,” he then simply added, stumbling over an apology that should have been so much smoother and more along the lines of “I’m an insecure jerk sometimes, but still love you and love to fuss over you. And I know I give mixed signals, from being over-protective to being a brusque idiot, but you just mean so much to me that it scares me sometimes and please don't ever lose your undying patience with me, because of all that.”

Kevin bit his lip for a few seconds, caressed Javier’s face with one of his tiny smiles and then simply said, “Thank you for the book.” And God bless that man for being who he was and just knowing what his linguistically challenged boyfriend meant to say.

They both nodded at each other and after checking first, stepped out again. Kevin, as expected, turned to the restrooms, and Javier walked back to their desks, trying to look not too smug. Kate sat at her desk, deep in research, but when he looked up, she caught his eye, head shaking and eye rolling, telling him what exactly she was thinking about her junior partners’ actions. As soon as she looked down however, she also smiled at her files, telling him as well that she was happy about them making up, questionable methods aside.

Next to the lead detective, Castle lifted his both hands, giving his male approval to Javier, which finally prompted a satisfied smirk on the Hispanic man. Looking around, he knew they knew, and they better made sure to keep remembering as Kevin still wore this ridiculous outfit and always looked delicious after a good fuck.

Javier jumped up, when he saw Kevin return and drew out the chair for him. With a sunny smile, Kevin sat on offered chair. And yes, Javier was a besotted idiot when it came to his partner and Kevin had proven very efficiently that he was wrapped around the Irishman’s fingers, but as he saw the approving and not so subtle nods towards him, he couldn't care less as it also meant that Kevin was his.

So, when he picked up their cups for a refill, he still saw some of the mocking looks, but this time he chose to ignore them. After all, a bit of good natured ribbing was no reason to disrupt the cosmic order.


End file.
